Talk:Everlasting Yuletide Tonic
Give me the screenshot, and I won't delete this page. Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:00, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Screenshot needs to be uploaded and evidense added before I get back from eating, or will be wiped RT 19:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::The everlasting transmogrifier has been confirmed as real already and there is already an article on that. Delete plixplox. -- -- talkpage 19:05, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::About that: Only the ones from Halloween and Rollerbeetle have been confirmed. Try searching it. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::(ec) 2 things: if it is real, it's either Transmogrifying OR Yuletide. Second, yuletide is spelled wrong. --Macros 19:07, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It would be called Everlasting Yuletide Tonic, methinks. But, that aside, we have nothing on this... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::So either way, the name is wrong. Delete! --Macros 19:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Post the screenshot please, you can blank out names and whatnot. As long as it looks real, we'll add it (and then debate about it again :P ) and move this to a proper name and give it a good format, otherwise this page will be deleted in the near future --Gimmethegepgun 19:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Delete away! [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 19:23, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Ooops it said in my summary I voted with Cress >.< Originally I did but I changed my mind. Thought I'd leave a note to make sure my vote's considered in the right place. :) Saul Lachance 19:42, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Someone's selling one one High End guru here. Cropped off his screen: Jennalee 06:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Gfg me, appears to be legit. Banned from guru or I'd check it out myself.-American Wrath|Talk 06:54, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Since a mod nuked the original post with the screen, the original shot minus names here. Jennalee 13:08, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You might be able to guess who it is from that shot ^^ ::::::::::::: Well I never! It exists! And I thought that guy was having us on >.< Shame he sold it for 35k, coulda made a fair bit. Saul Lachance 22:35, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::There is still a chance it's not real after all... apparently Scooby has been spreading info about this and people who know him have told me he photoshopped it. I'll make this claim: It's not real til a GWW official has seen it in game.-American Wrath//Talk 23:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) I've seen this with the Legendary Defender of Ascalon (which I have) all the everlasting tonics. Anything that A-net doesn't just come out and say in an official message, you (the general community) rush at an incredible rate to declare fake. Then when proven wrong, nobody hears a peep out of you even though you've spent so much time ridiculing and accusing others of photo-shopping and deceiving you when you asked for proof. I would think that in the future, you might want to drop the piousness and simply add a "questionable until further proof provided" tag to the articles that you aren't sure about. Iso cyanate 14:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Proposed deletion Will be deleted/kept when majority is reached. This deletion debate has stopped, there is confirmation by a regular, trusted user RT 06:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Keep # Jennalee 06:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #ok ok lol. saw that screen—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 06:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #-- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:Marco, read the top of this section, it's been confirmed :p Jam ster 22:31, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::All the more reason to keep :P-- (Talk) ( ) 22:33, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Delete # RT 19:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # Delete. When evidence is provided someone can properly formulate a page on it. Saul Lachance 19:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # Name sounds like bull, and the person could have been a vandal OR it may have been an accident. As far as I know, no item on guildwars can do two things (Beer cant be drunk and drunk three times, if you see what I mean). —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #delete. We can add it when the item is confirmed to exist. atm this page has no information. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 02:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #me=pwndDelete. Although the probability of this item being legit is existent, there is absolutely no evidence to support it. Perhaps a .dat troll can provide some insight. Just because the other two tonics are real does not mean we can safely assume that this one is as well.\me=pwnd-American Wrath|Talk 02:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Neutral # Move it to a correct title when we get the screenshot. Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # Agree with Cress. An everlasting yuletide item definitely exists, but until we know what it is actually called we can't do much. 19:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #it is a plausible item, waiting for the screenshot. No screenshot, no article. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # Agreed again. I don't think it's been claimed by anyone yet, but it's something that will probably come sometime soon. Mr. Mango 02:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Here is the origional Screen Shot as I am the one who sold it and it was my post that was nuked. Hope I did this right as I never posted an image here before. IMGhttp://i226.photobucket.com/albums/dd116/Johnybravo69/EverlastingYuleetide.jpg[/IMG] Have no idea how to post an image sorry but that is what I used to get it on my wiki post